nova_corefandomcom-20200214-history
Hildebrand Vaine
'Hildebrand Antonius Vaine '(451 5E- present, 77 years old) is a politician currently serving as president of the Merchant Republic of Qandar, one of the major coreshti states in the Heartlands region of Nova Core. Incumbent since the last presidential election in 524 5E, Vaine is part of the conservative Traditionalist Party, which has been the ruling political movement in the republic during much of recent history. Description Career in politics Having been born into a wealthy aristocratic family in the southern port city of Caleah, Hildebrand Vaine grew up in abundance. He has a younger sister, Olivia Vaine, who is a politician in the leftist General Party. After joining the Traditionalist Party very early in his life, Hildebrand occupied various prestigious political positions in his home city before moving to the capital of Thelos to join state politics. Here, he quickly rose through the ranks of the party. By the early 500's, Hildebrand Vaine was one of the most influential people in the government, often being minister or adviser to the president or other important people. In the presidential election of 524, he finally ran for president, 73 years old, and was chosen with a steady majority of the vote. Part of his campaign was making concessions, promising voters to make compromises with the General Party and advocating social justice. However, since his ascension to the position of president, Hildebrand Vaine has been criticized for not keeping his promises. In fact, Vaine is often accused of being to weak to perform the important tasks that come with his prestigious position within the government. Opponents, usually from the General Party, raise concerns about his mental and physical health, questioning the deteriorating, aging politician's ability to effectively lead the Merchant Republic. However, as the Traditionalist Party holds a majority in the government thanks to the fact only the wealthy are able to vote, Vaine's position as president is considered to be quite secure. His greatest rival is Anastasia Pelletine, the political leader of the General Party. Hildebrand Vaine married an attractive young woman called Victoria in 510. Since then, Hildebrand's position has allowed Victoria to gain political influence as well. Political ideology An exemplary Traditionalist Party member, Hildebrand Vaine has always advocated conservative measures as being the best for the Merchant Republic of Qandar. He is a proponent of fiscal liberalism, meaning the market is given free play without direct intervention of the state. This capitalist view has caused him to only rarely interfere with the economical goings-on in his country, which has contributed to the widening of the gap between the wealthy and the poor. President Vaine is widely criticized by the General Party and other socialist opponents for his extremist non-interventionist views and his unwillingness to do anything about the great injustice that is the current Qandarese social situation. Also, Hildebrand Vaine is widely suspected of corruption and the squandering of taxpayer money. Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Coreshti Category:Humans Category:Rulers of Nova Core Category:Rulers Category:Qandar Category:Aristocracy Category:Qandarese Category:Heartlanders Category:Politicians